Since wireless network is popularized and widely applied day by day, more and more houses and offices are installed with multiple wireless network devices. For example, multiple wireless network devices (e.g. IP cameras) are configured in some unsafe places in a commercial building to simultaneously surveil these places. Images captured by these IP cameras are shown by a displayer (e.g. a monitor) so that guards can simultaneously monitor these places.
However, setting these wireless network devices is not easy. For instance, in the past, setting wireless network devices was carried out by editing the service identifier (e.g. Service Set Identifier, SSID) of the wireless network device after a user wiredly or wirelessly accesses the setting interface of the wireless network device via a computing device (e.g. a computer). After the service identifier of the wireless network device is edited, the wireless network device links to a network terminal device (e.g. a wireless router or a wireless access point (AP)) according to the edited service identifier. If the user needs to set many wireless network devices, the above process to set a wireless network device has to be repeated many times manually.